Omega's Story
by Jack Davis
Summary: Journal, it has been long since life got diffrent at Sunset Town. I am Omega, a young boy who had a worst time. But I did had a friend who is a silver puppy, and I never had any friends. I'm just a Monk, but must not have fun until it went wrong.
1. Chapter 1

May 20, Year 12

_It's almost over with school, and I still have to live with my father. It has been a while since I've never to spend some time with him. Although, the days are almost over with school, like always. I never have any friends, I never get to spend time with my father, and I've been always picked on the whole day._

_I was working at "Red City" at the palace. You might say that my father won't let me have some fun, but only work. I tried to impress this day, but it never helps. I've been very lonely and I want to bond with some best. But how can a Monk have their day other to have fun? For now, I hope I can continue with religion, and fast._

_Signed,_

_Somebody with a name, "Newbie"._

"Son!" The Monk called, "Get over here, and do some praying. Why don't you put that silly book down and get over here, now!"

The boy put his journal away, and head down stairs to his father.

Day 1

They say that a boy with a long white hair, clothes of a pre-teen, a scar on his right eye, and green marks. He is always a "Newbie", a person who is new around, ever since he was born. This boy doesn't have a real name, but always been living with his Monk father.

The boy left the house, walking to school with his backpack. However, some of the people try to make friends with the boy, but he refused.

Meanwhile, a silver puppy was following the boy to school all day.

"Hey boy." He said to the puppy, as he petted the puppy on the head. "Not right now, I need to get to school." He left the puppy alone, and headed all the way to school.

When he reached to school, three kids have a problem with the bullies, and their leader known as "Seifer."

"Can't you believe," the boy said with a bad attitude, "Seifer always does this to everyone when the day is about to end."

"I know," said the student that was a little genius. "But sooner or later, we will get our chance to get him back."

"He's right, you know." Said a girl that looks pretty, "Seifer must be stopped at all cost. But no one can wit stand against him. He's been causing so many trouble."

Hey! You!" Seifer yelled at the boy, "What's the matter? Afraid that I take you out of this school!"

Seifer and his gang laughed at the boy, but he ignores Seifer's taunting. He walked all the way inside the school.

At the classroom, the bell ranged, and all the students left the room. Well, not everyone.

The teacher called the boy, "A word, young monk?" She meant the boy. "It has past twelve years, and you still haven't got a name. You haven't had any friends, and you'll never have someone to bond with."

The boy said, "I'm sorry. It's my father's orders. I must obey my father's orders, or I'll never become a monk."

"I know you want to be a monk," the teacher said, "But I can't let you be lonely all day. Just head to your next class, and make new friends."

At the cafeteria, the boy only sits alone without everyone near him. He only eats his fruits and vegetables. He's not allowed to eat sweets and meat. For ounce, he tries to open his water.

He opened the top, a spilt of water fly towards Seifer's jacket. He found the boy, and pulls out a struggle that looks like a toy weapon. It's soft, and a little painful for the game.

Seifer grabbed the boy and said, "I knew it." It got the boy, and everyone's attention. "You're dead!" He attacks the boy with his struggle, and getting everyone to gasp.

The boy fell on the ground with a black eye. His father said never to seek vengeance on someone that hurts you. Seifer kept on beating up the boy. The poor child can't do a thing, leaving everyone to keep saying, "Fight!"

"Come on!" Seifer taunted, "Fight Back! You're just like your father. He's the worst Monk ever. All you ever do is listen to your daddy!" Seifer kept attack the boy.

When it comes to the last part, Seifer is ready to finish the boy off. He had marks all over from beaten up. It got everyone scared that the boy will die.

The boy opens his eyes slowly, and saw three struggles. He needs something to defend himself before it's too late. Everybody is trying to get Seifer to stop. But his gang blocks everyone from stopping Seifer.

"This is the end!" Seifer yelled, "Say good-bye!"

Then a voice like a child spoke, "Fight back!"

"Huh?" Asked the boy.

"You must grab a struggle and fight back, Omega." The voice came out of the boy's head. But calling him Omega is confusing.

Seifer is ready to finish him off, but the boy quickly grabbed the struggle on the far right, and blocked Seifer's finishing blow.

Little did he know that fighting is wrong, but he must do it in order to take down Seifer. Everyone was surprised that he can actually fight.

He pushes Seifer back, and ready to fight back.

"Come on, wuss! Fight back!" Seifer taunted, as he attacks the boy with a strike.

But the boy dodged Seifer's attack, and attacks Seifer with three swings.

Now it's Seifer that is taken all the beaten, and losing his orbs. "Ow! Hey! Cut that out!"

The boy kept on attacking Seifer like he's on fire. At the end, the boy disarmed Seifer's arm, and the struggle Seifer had belongs to the boy.

Seifer is in for it now. "Ah, no matter. I can use my bare hands."

But Seifer was wrong. He try punching and kicking, but the boy kept on dodging and striking. Seifer has no orbs, and he's weak. While the boy use the final move, just to trap Seifer on the neck.

"Ah, great," Seifer said, "I lost to a newbie."

Before the boy is ready to finish Seifer off, the bell rang, and all the students head to class. As for the boy, he puts two struggles away, get his stuff, and head to his next class. That really felt good.

And for Seifer, he was all alone like he lost to the boy. He actually lost his title.

The boy wonders how he got his new moves, and who is the one that tell him to fight.

When school was over, all the students left to go home. The boy still wonders how he got all those moves. But why that mysterious voice called him "Omega?" The only things the boy can do are head home and do some Journal.

Until then, three students stop the boy in his tracks.

"Hey!" The leader called, "Way to go for teaching Seifer a lesson!" He has army pants, white shirt, and yellow hair.

"Yeah," said the smart one, "You should be one of us!" This one always wears blue, but black hair with split ends.

"Come on," said a girl, "What do you say?" She has yellow shorts and yellow shirt, but with brown ponytails.

Does the boy have a choice? He replied back, "I can't."

It got their attention, and discusses something. "Can't you believe it," said the leader, "He won't join."

"Dillon, that's not going to work." Said the smart one."

"Look," said the girl, "Toby is right. He has to join."

"You're right, Kati," said Dillon, "He did defeated Seifer, and he has to become the champ."

It would seem that Dillon, Toby, and Kati really wanted to be friends with the newbie. But I don't think he should be a friend with them, because that would break him becoming a Monk.

"Hold on," he said, "Are you sure you want me to be with you all?"

"Of course," Dillon replied, "Anyone taken down Seifer is welcome to be one of us."

The boy said, "But I have things to do. I don't want to break any more rules." He's afraid that he'll never become a Monk.

"Hey, it's okay." Toby encouraged.

"Huh?" The boy was confused.

Toby explained, "It's been a while since some took out Seifer. He's been always causing trouble, and you stopped him. If that someone stops Seifer and his gang, that should be you."

"Well," the boy wonders, "I don't know. Are you sure I won't get in trouble?"

"Of course." Dillon replied, "You have taken down Seifer by using two weapons. But if you don't want to be with us, that's okay. How about an agreement?"

Kati explained, "By tomorrow, will you come to our place?"

Does the boy have a choice? What will his father say if he did had friends and hanged out with them? The boy responded, "Well, I guess it won't hurt a bit. But for now, I will check it out tomorrow."

Dillon, Toby, and Kati liked the sound of what the boy said.

Kati did remember something, and pulls out four ice cream that look like light blue.

"Okay everyone," she said, "Time for a snack."

Each takes their ice cream, "Thanks Kati!" That's what Dillon and Toby said. But the boy refuses to have an ice cream.

"I'm sorry," the boy said, "I can't have one."

"Don't worry," Kati said, "No one can resist 'Sea-Salty Ice Cream'. It's the best. You should try one."

The boy takes a sample of the ice cream and then takes a lick. He seems to love it. "Thank you." Said the boy.

"You're welcome." Said Kati."

And so, the boy head all the way home with his "Sea-Salty Ice Cream". For making a promise that he will go visit them at their hangout.

The boy is sitting on the bench finishing his ice cream. For all that walking really worn him out, the only thing is that he did all the walking just to home from school. A silver puppy appeared again just really happy to see the boy, and wants to see if the boy wanted to play.

"Oh, hi again." The boy has spoken to the puppy. "I'm really sorry about what happen. But do you want some of my ice cream?"

The puppy is near the boy, licking his ice cream. Even though his puppy is not allowed to eat human food, but the puppy doesn't mind.

"I don't know about you," said the boy, "But I have no idea where you come from. When you have the chance, you can take me to your place."

The puppy was done, and licks the boy's face.

"What? Hey! Cut it out!"

The puppy heads all the way back home. That's what he can only make as a friend. As for the boy, he continues eating his ice cream. When he's finish his ice cream, he throws it in the trash, and heads inside the place.

Back inside the palace, the boy wonders if his father is home. A bold man sits on his seat, waiting for his son's return.

"You're late." Said the father, "It's okay. Why don't you just head to your room like always do, okay?"

The boy heads to his room, doing his journal.

_I had the weirdest day of my life. When I walking to school, it was like always I was picked on. The teacher told me that I should bond with someone, and make new friends._

_When I was at the cafeteria, I was suppose to open my water bottle. It happen when I make a spilt of water on Seifer. He ruffled me, and no one can save. Except for a voice out of nowhere that tells me to fight back. I was very powerful when I defeated Seifer, but the question is; how I'd get so powerful?_

_It seems that I have encounter my old friend again, the silver puppy. But it seems that three new students wanted to be my new friends. But I can't do that, because I will disorder the Monks. But I made a promise to Dillon, Toby, and Kati that I would see the hang. But no one understands my real name. My father told me not to tell them my real name._

_You take care now, okay?_

_Signed,_

_J-Kacx, the Champ._

Restoration, at 16

Someone must be spying on the boy. That person must be working for something, just to see what J-Kacx is doing. There is a place like they're inside an area. But only with a computer.

"So," said a man, "He almost made friends. That explains how he had friends."

"Correct," said another, "Omega still has a way to go before he finds out the truth."

One man looks like the same father J-Kacx has. And the other is like a man that, big, fat, fat nose, and red suit. I have a feeling that the fat man is really Eggman.

"That retched girl better hurry before it's he finds out." Said the Monk.

"What?" Said Eggman, "All he's ever doing is that he does is that Journal. That's not I have in mind."

"Have patience," said the Monk, "Because he will become yours soon. All he needs to do is complete five more days, in order to find out soon."

"But you still have his Fifteen Year old still in the egg," Eggman panics, "its no use until he finds out everything. This not very good. Why so checking out his memory?"

"Because," the Monk replied, "I want him to go through his memory before he goes out. He has five days left. So we must keep an eye on him at all cost. Now let's go rest right now."

Both the Monk and Dr. Eggman left the computer just to leave the boy alone. For another day, he still needs to go see them after school.


	2. Chapter 2

A dream appeared when he was asleep. It's showing a girl with pink hair that appeared out of the trees. She kissed someone, but only in viewers. A girl with green hair was happy, along with an African girl with the ponytails.

Next, two mans that are two Africans. One is from a blitzball captain, and the other is strong and mean. Another person looks like a teen but looks like Duke Devlin from Yu-Gi-Oh.

A person from 5 millions years ago, not very old is like a man who is on the good side, but like a monk. And last is a Ninja, all black holding Yo-Yo Balls. But all of them are calling the person he's dreaming, is Jack.

May 22, Year 12

_It's been a while since I never had any friends. School is already over when I got back here. But then the weirdest thing is that I had a dream about a girl with pink hair kissed me._

_I had a feeling that these weird people, Tamer, Trey, and Sarah are from Black Village. Amy, the girl that kissed me in my dream came from Yellow Field. There's also Yo-Yo Man, Vincent, Yang, and Erika that came along._

_I have never have any friends like this. But the question is, who is Jack?_

"Son!" The Monk called, "Are you ready? It's time that you get paid with Gils."

"_I'll be busy for a while."_

_Sincerely, J-kacx._

Day 2

It's been a while since the boy had a dream about something. For now, he heads straight to where the hangout was located. J-kacx remembered that the hangout is near the ally of the Station Hill.

A silver puppy appeared again, and he wants to go with the boy.

"Oh, hi again." Said J-kacx, "Came to see me get paid?"

The puppy barked happy.

"Okay then," the boy said, "You can come."

The boy and the puppy walked together all the way to the hangout.

Three kids inside the hangout are discussing about what they're doing to do over the summer. J-kacx appeared with the silver puppy. When Dillon, Toby, and Kati find out, they were surprised about the silver.

"Hey!" Dillon called, "Get rid of that thing!" It's bad luck!"

"Huh?" The boy was confused, "You mean my friend?"

"It's bad luck!" Toby yelled, "Put him away!"

Why would these kids call the silver puppy bad luck?

"I'm sorry," said the boy, "You must go home."

The puppy was sad as he left the hangout.

J-kacx looks at them and yelled, "What was that for! You really hurt his feelings!"

"Sorry man," Dillon said, "But it was for your own good. You should know that people would be aware of that 'Cursed Silver Dog!'"

"I get it," said J-kacx, "But you don't have to hurt his feelings!"

"We're sorry," said Kati, "We didn't know. But you're lucky you made friends with it. Do us a favor, and don't bring him to this hangout again."

"Yeah, that terrifying dog will bring bad luck to anyone." Said Toby.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Said J-kacx, "But for now, I need to get to work."

"Very well," Dillon said, "Good luck at work though. But go look for the poster near this hangout, okay?"

The boy left the hangout, just to tell the silver puppy something. When he left, there was the silver puppy waiting.

"Hey boy, how are you doing?" J-kacx called. The puppy looked at him. "I'm really sorry for bringing you here. But I'll tell you what. If you be a good little puppy, then I might give you a treat, okay?"

The puppy was very happy. And so, the boy and the puppy found a poster near the hangout.

Struggle Tournament Opens May 24

He wonders if he wanted to enter the tournament too. The boy and the puppy walked their way to the "Find Job Poster". There are wanted only these jobs: mail delivering, cargo push, and street performance. J-kacx needs the money so that way he can buy something. Like food or supplies. But all he ever has is 150 Gils. He needs 650 Gils for a total of 800 Gils. What job J-kacx starts off with? Mail Deliver.

The job is to deliver every letter around Sunset Town. For a total of 25 letters, the payment is 250 Gils. The only J-kacx can use is a white skateboard. At Sunset Town, there are 25 mailboxes.

Mail Deliver

J-kacx gets on his skateboard, and he takes off.

The first mailbox comes in, and J-kacx slips the letter. He encounters two more, and slip the letters in. Next, three mailboxes, and the letters go inside. Down the skateboard, and slips four letters in four mailboxes. We past the sandlot, and enter the Tram Community. Five letters goes inside the mailboxes. He passes through the forest, and finds an old Mansion.

J-kacx stopped and stares at the Mansion. He wanted to know what's inside the mansion. He placed a letter inside the mailbox, and left the mansion with his skateboard.

Pass through the forest and found six empty mailboxes. He slip six letters into the mailboxes, and found three more mailboxes. He slip three more, and then he's done.

The boss rewards J-kacx 250 Gils.

The next job is pushing a cargo wagon up the hill into the garage. The payment is 250 Gils.

Cargo Pushing

J-kacx must use two of his struggles to attack the wagon up the hill. But he must be cautious that it will fly in mid-air.

A wagon with a big bag is in front of him. J-kacx attacks the wagon wit all his might. When the wagon went up in the air, he blocked it by using his two struggles. He kept on attacking the wagon.

Only half way there, J-kacx was attacked when the wagon went in mid-air. But he counters and continues attacking the wagon. With the finish movement, he sent the wagon straight into the garage.

The Boss rewards J-kacx 250 Gils.

The last one is Street Performance. The thing is that someone must have talent, and poses. But can J-kacx perform such a thing?

Street Performance

This is going to be hard. The payment is 350 Gils.

The only way to earn money is by attracting the crowds' attention. J-kacx needs his silver puppy friend for help. But do these two have talent? A whole lot of people at Town Square are waiting for J-kacx and the puppy's performance.

"Okay everyone," J-kacx announced, "We will perform you the best performance we've given you. First, we will," he takes the ball and shows it to everyone, "balance each struggle on the trip of the struggle, just to balance the ball, and place the bottom struggle on my friend."

All the people pull out their struggle, and J-kacx takes them. He placed the ball on the tip, and add everyone struggle underneath each time. The higher it goes, the more thrilling people will like. Now there are a total of twelve struggles balancing the ball.

"Now," he announces, "My assistant will balance the struggle on his nose while balancing the ball at the very top!"

The puppy acts like he's begging. J-kacx slowly placed the struggle on the puppy's nose. Nice and Easy, the crowd cheered. J-kacx bowed to them. But then he realizes something, and looks at the puppy. When all of the sudden, the puppy jumped for joy, and all of the struggles and the ball went up in the air. It got everyone to gasp. J-kacx was surprised the puppy did that. But he must prove the puppy was just a regular puppy.

The boy caught two struggles, and hits everyone struggles and the ball that falls. Lucky timing, he passes every struggle back to the people.

When he finally got two struggles left, he caught it before it touched the ground. But he remembers something.

"Oh!" He thought, "The ball!" The ball came to a close heading towards J-kacx. He found the ball, looks straight, and closes his eyes.

But when he felt it, it didn't hurt. He realizes that he's balancing a ball on his head.

Everyone crowd and cheered to the boy and the puppy. A little girl gives him the pouch she made, and everyone gave him 550 Gils. That was the best payment he has ever earned.

The pouch really came in handy with the decoration on it. It's white all over, and only has an Omega symbol only in the center.

The boy and the puppy walked all the way to the station just to look for the three kids again. In the pouch is 1,000 Gils.

"You know what," the boy said, "We finally have enough to buy you a treat."

The boy found a pet shop and bought a piece of a dog biscuit.

"Here you go." The boy said, and he gave the dog biscuit to the puppy.

The puppy took the biscuit, and leaves happy. As for J-kacx, he continually walks up the hill to the station.

At the station, three kids are waiting for J-kacx's arrival.

"Hey!" Dillon called, "Over here!"

"And we thought you weren't going to make it!" Toby called.

"What's going on?" J-kacx asks.

"Well," Kati wondered, "Who are you? You got to have a name."

The boy was nerves and said, "Uh…I don't have a name, but you can call me, 'J-kacx'."

"J-kacx…" Dillon wonders, "What a weird name. But for taking down Seifer, you're pretty cool."

"Thanks." Said J-kacx.

"Look," Toby said, "We're going to the beach, if you want to come."

All three of them are heading to the station, and then J-kacx came to a halt. He fell on the ground and found a person in a black cloak. He pulled out a struggle that was shaped like a bat, and ready to attack. But he can't, because the cloaked person pulled him up and whispers to J-kacx.

When J-kacx was about tell the cloaked person about something, he vanished quickly. J-kacx doesn't know what to do.

"Hey!" J-kacx called Dillon, Toby, and Kati, "I can't go!"

It got their attention.

"What!" Dillon yelled, "You need to come with us!"

"Yeah but," J-kacx said, "not like this."

"It's okay." Toby said, "You don't have to come with us. It's only three day left."

But Kati said, "You are heading home, right?"

"Yeah." Said J-kacx.

"Well," Dillon said, "can't argue with that. For now, I really sure your father is worried. So, you best be heading home."

So the boy heads all the way home. It seems that he'll be writing something on his journal. When he returns home, he walked all the way to his room, and pulled out his journal. And then he started to write his weird adventure about what happen.

_Okay, so I have some new friends over at the hangout. But I can't tell my father that I had some new friends. If he finds out about this, I'll get into trouble._

_When I was at the hangout, but everyone always calling my puppy friend, "Cursed Silver Dog." But I don't believe in that stuff._

_The good news is that I had 1,000 Gils. The bad news is that I lost 1,000 Gils._

_But the question is, why did that cloaked person took my money? And he said,_

With the flash back, the fell on the floor, the cloaked person grabbed the boy and said, "Can you hear, Jack Davis?"

"_Can you hear Jack Davis?" I don't get it. But I'm going to need that sleep for now._

_Sincerely, J-kacx._

Restoration, at 32

Back to Eggman and the Monk, they're still spying on him just to see the truth on the computer. And it seem that the Monk already knows the truth of why J-kacx had to lie to the Monk. Eggman saw the cloaked person.

"So it's true," said the cloaked person, "Omega really had friend friends. No wonder hates the Monk."

"Shut up!" The Monk yelled, "You know better that he betray the Monk Order!"

"Nova," Eggman said, "Why did you take Omega's money? Don't you see he still needs the money?"

Relax pops." The cloaked person said, as he removes his hood, "I'll return it back to him. Leave it to me." The cloaked person left to the darkness.

As for the Monk and Eggman, they still need more data for Omega.

"We're running out of time." Said the Monk, "Did you bring another DNA sample?"

"Sure did." Said Eggman. He places a hair sample that looks like a brown hair, and the hair goes inside the tube. "We have a few days left. He must hurry and uncover the truth before it's too late. He's running out of time, and I still have a lot hair samples left."


	3. Chapter 3

A dream appeared again. It would seem that there's the boy again with brown hair, red cap, orange jacket, Groudon jeans, green shoes, and gloves. He seems to be staring at his hometown with the giant clock tower. That person must be home sick from his journeys, and decided to continue his journey. The journey won't until Akoo is defeated ounce and for all. 

"This is it," the boy said, "I am going to save the world, and become, the 'Pok'emon Hero'. Remember it."

"Jack!" Said a voice. So that's the boy's name, Jack. He turns around and sees an orange mouse going up to Jack saying, "Where have you been? And what were you doing?"

"Sorry," said Jack, "I must of been busy working on my thing. Raichu, do you have a home when you were a Pikachu?" And the orange rat must be a Raichu.

"Not really," said Raichu, "I can't remember a thing." He gets on Jack's right shoulder, looking at the town. "Jack."

"Yes Raichu?"

"What will happen if we save the world? Do we get a reward? A medal?"

Jack shook his head. "I do not think so." He said, "I think it would be best if we save the world. We have promise the king to make our duties to save this world before something happens.

"Are you sure?" Ask Raichu.

"I do not know." Jack replied, "But sooner or later, we will save the world and become the Pok'emon Hero! Believe it!"

The dream fades away, and it would seem we're with J-kacx again. He finally wake up, takes his journal, and a pencil. Next, he starts writing something about the dream.

May 13, Year 12 

_This is really weird. I can't believe I had that dream with the boy, and I saw who it was and what he looks like. Brown Hair, Red Cap, Orange Jacket, Metagross Shirt, Dragonite-Gloves, Nintendo Belt, Groudon Jeans, and Tyrannitar Shoes. He also had a mark with a triangle up side down but with a half triangle. It would seem that he almost looks like someone I never met. But the surprise is that I have seen his friend that looks like a huge orange rat that can use electricity._

_Anyway, I had some things to do, and that would be trying to go practice my Struggle Tournament. But if dad finds out that I'm entering, he'll kill me. Or worse, I will never become a Monk. Monks don't enjoy fun, and they don't enjoy fights. But I have to work on my struggle. First, I need to head to school._

_Signer, J-kacx._

He's done with his journal, and puts it away. J-kacx packs his things and walked all the way to school.

Day 3

At school, he's walking all the way to biology. Only up the stairs when he turns around and notice Toby and Kati.

"Hey Toby, Kati." Said J-kacx.

"Hey J-kacx, if you're wondering-" Toby said, but then all of the sudden, he and Kati are frozen. It feels like the timeline has frozen in time. It got J-kacx surprised, and wonders what happened.

"Hey! What's going on?" Ask J-kacx. He looked around and sees that some students are frozen. J-kacx doesn't know what to do, but wait for time to be back to normal. When he looks around, he sees a girl with yellow and a white dress. "Excuse me," he said, "But you're not frozen too?"

She tells J-kacx to shush and said, "I'm just here to see you. Ever since I saw you doing mail delivering, I might figure something out. But I promise you, we'll meet again over at the Mansion when you have the chance." She vanishes into thin air.

Time went back to normal. Toby continues, "-something, maybe you should check out something."

But they were confused on J-kacx. "Are you okay?" Kati asks, "You're like you've seen a ghost or something."

J-kacx wonders why would he wanted to see her again. He walked all the way to his classroom. Toby and Kati are still confused of why J-kacx was seeing things, only because he saw a girl that wants to see him.

After class, school was over, and all the students left school almost ready for a summer vacation. J-kacx has to walk all the way home again all alone. But it would seem that he'd have company. No, it's not going to the silver puppy. When J-kacx heard something, he looked around and saw something. Something appeared right behind J-kacx, and it looks like a white-coated body with a symbol on its head. J-kacx turned around, and spotted that thing. He was surprised and has a bad feeling about this.

That thing came close to him, but then J-kacx makes a run for it to the sandlot. He passed some kids that were mean to J-kacx.

Seifer shouted to him, "Hey! What's the rush? Chicken Wuss!"

The girl with purple points at one of those things and shouts, "Hey! What's that!"

Seifer and his gang look at the weird thing. They pulled out their struggle, and ready to fight. J-kacx pulled out his struggle and joins the fight. It won be easy defeating those things, now there are five of them. Each has been separated to fight whom against whom. Seifer, Rui, Fuu, and Vivi against four each, and J-kacx are up against one alone.

J-kacx swings his struggle, but it seems that the creature is immune to the struggle. That thing got behind J-kacx and attacks behind. Ouch. J-kacx gets back up, and continues fighting. Every time he keeps on swinging, that creature can't be touched. That creature gets behind J-kacx again, and attacks again. This creature is hard to attack, and J-kacx is very weak from all those attack.

"Fight Back!" A mysterious voice called. The creature can't fight any more, Seifer and his gang is frozen. Time froze again just like the one when Toby and Kati froze back at school. J-kacx looks up at the roof and catches the same girl at school. She called, "Fight Back, Omega!"

The place is vanishing away, leaving J-kacx standing on a platform. Everyone is a little light with smoke blue. He looks down, and found the same boy in his dream holding a sword, along with his orange rat on his shoulder. The platform is blue all over, and it appears are three weapon of choice. One has two swords, one has a staff shape but two swords at the end, and one looks like the longest sword. It seems that J-kacx must pick which one to go with.

J-kacx picked the one with two swords. Now all he has to do is fight off against these things. He goes after the first one, but this time he gets behind that thing. That thing lost J-kacx, and J-kacx strikes it down. Next, he goes after two, but slides underneath their feet. Both had no idea where he goes, so he attacked two of them at ounce. One try to attack him behind, but he counters by jumping behind, and then attack. There's only one left, J-kacx throws his sword like a boomerang, and it defeated those things.

A door appeared behind him, and he walks through the door. The next area is where the boy has family and friends from all three regions. He's standing on a red platform, which is the Orre Region, another boy with his girl, a half-human half-demon, and a little kid. J-kacx wants to know what's going on. He walks up the steps, and encounters two of those things again.

He was ready, he charges like he's a barbarian, and slashes them both in one piece. He gets on the platform with the boy and his friends, the same ones from his dream. The color is green.

"Is that? Jack? Raichu?" He asks, "Erika, Sarah, Amy, Tamer, Trey? Vincent, Yo-Yo Man, Yang?" J-kacx wonders about his dream if that same boy would look like him. He found a treasure and opens it. He got a potion. Next, he continues following the stairs, and encounter three of those things. "Now I know what you're are!" He shouted, "You are Dusk!"

He attacks those things, charging valiantly like he's a man ready to defeat every enemy he encounters. He slashed two down, and one of them attacked J-kacx. But, he got back up and finished the last one. He gets on the last platform that has the color yellow, two girls, two boys, along with a woman, and three dragons.

Now there are four of them. J-kacx attacked the first one, but the second tries to save his friend. He attacked the second by sliding underneath it. Two Dusks were about to attack him behind, but J-kacx jumps forward, and strikes both of them down. Now that they're gone, J-kacx learns how to guard his self incase if he's in danger.

He walks up to the door, and enters the last platform is colored white. J-kacx has no idea what's going to happen next. He still has his two swords out. All of the sudden, a shaking came out of the platform, hoping to know what's going to happen next. And then, a huge silver body with tentacles appeared in front of J-kacx. It has a symbol of a Nobody.

J-kacx is ready to fight that thing, then everything when white flash. When it cleared, J-kacx is held captive by these floating bars to hold him. That huge thing stares at J-kacx, and ready to punch him. But then he counters by quickly escaping the bar and attacks the hand.

Next, that thing grabbed J-kacx, and then throws him in the air. That thing is ready to punch him again, but then J-kacx blocks and attack. He landed on the platform, and that huge thing disappeared. J-kacx looks around to see where it went. All he ever saw was nothing but pitch black. It got worse, the platform shacked, and J-kacx almost fell off the platform by sticking two swords on the platform.

J-kacx fell along with his two swords. It was that huge thing that grabbed the platform, that thing placed it back, and ready to take out J-kacx with a huge ball around its hands. But thinking quickly, it got closer and closer, and then J-kacx throws his two swords, and it hits that thing all the way to the ground. J-kacx landed only by using his body. The two swords are in between that huge thing and J-kacx.

He gets back up, grasps his swords, and attacks that huge thing's head. Slashing with all his, he might win this without help. The matter what happens, he keeps on slashing and slashing until it got back up, and ready to do something. That thing is like he's ready to lie down and floats over J-kacx, releasing some sort of black static things. J-kacx dodged each of the black electricity, until one got him.

The thing was over and decided to repeat again.

J-kacx is ready to fight that thing, then everything when white flash. When it cleared, J-kacx is held captive by these floating bars to hold him. That huge thing stares at J-kacx, and ready to punch him. But then he counters by quickly escaping the bar and attacks the hand.

Next, that thing grabbed J-kacx, and then throws him in the air. That thing is ready to punch him again, but then J-kacx blocks and attack. He landed on the platform, and that huge thing disappeared. J-kacx looks around to see where it went. All he ever saw was nothing but pitch black. It got worse, the platform shacked, and J-kacx almost fell off the platform by sticking two swords on the platform.

J-kacx fell along with his two swords. It was that huge thing that grabbed the platform, that thing placed it back, and ready to take out J-kacx with a huge ball around its hands. But thinking quickly, it got closer and closer, and then J-kacx throws his two swords, and it hits that thing all the way to the ground. J-kacx landed only by using his body. The two swords are in between that huge thing and J-kacx.

He gets back up, grasps his swords, and attacks that huge thing's head again. At the very end, that thing exploded, and falls forward towards J-kacx. J-kacx makes a run for it, but it's too late. That thing fell on J-kacx like a big boulder squishing a squirrel.

It's all dark and gloomy; J-kacx was struggling just to get the darkness off of him. A flash of white hand touched J-kacx's hand. J-kacx is pulled to another area, but no platforms and only a white room.

"It seems that you have survived that horrible thing." Said a voice. It's that same girl that tells J-kacx to fight back.

J-kacx asks her, "Where am I? What was that thing? And how do I remember that thing is a Dusk?"

She tells him to hush and said, "The one that you were fighting are Nobodies. They are those who do have hearts, but they're all alone. We're at my place. But I promise you, that we'll meet again."

A white flash appeared again, and then J-kacx is back at Sunset Town again, but all knocked out. It must be very painful from all those Nobodies. Some how, a flash woke J-kacx up.

"Okay," said a girl, Fuu, "We need that pose."

J-kacx looks at Seifer and his gang, they seem to be taking pictures of Seifer and his dumb poses. And Seifer must be doing his stupid poses.

"That's it!" The tough guy said, Rui, while he's taking photo of Seifer.

J-kacx get up to his feet, and then notice the other three, Dillon, Toby, and Kati. It seems that Dillon was mad, and took off. Toby and Kati were worried about Dillon. J-kacx went after Dillon for a reason.

"Hey!" Seifer called, "Don't chicken out of the tournament!"

Restoration at 48

"So it's true, it seems that the tournament is coming tomorrow." We're back with Eggman and the Monk. Eggman said, "I wonder is Omega is going to enter the tournament?"

"That's why I made him no longer a Monk." Said the Monk, "It seems that he disgrace our honor. That's the reason why I won't let him stay at the place."

"Monk," Eggman wonders, "don't you think you're being a bit to harsh on him?"

"Just give him some time." Said the Monk, "We'll give him something he'll never forget pretty soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Here comes the dream again.

"I don't get it Jack," said the girl with black hair and Goth clothes, "Why would you save the world?"

"Because," Jack replied, "it is my destiny."

"Well," said a man with white hair, blue vest, blue pants, "You still have a long way to go."

"Jack," said Raichu, "we have a long way to go."

"Everyone," Jack called, "this is my big chance to stop Akoo from destroying Galleon Island."

"Uh, Jack," said a girl with long white hair and wearing a skirt, "aren't you going to kiss me for good luck?"

"Yeah right!" Joey laughed, "Jack won't do that."

"And you're still banned to kiss boys." Said a ninja, "I let Jack refuse to kiss you."

"Darn!" The girl whined.

"We still have a long way to go," Jack cheered, "and our adventure will end until Akoo is gone, and gone forever!"

We're with the boy who still has white hair, regular clothes, and green eyes. It's really J-kacx, and he woke up, very confuse about the boy and his rat battling against the Dark Wizard, Akoo.

"Until…Akoo is gone…forever?" J-kacx was confused about something; he grabs his journal, his quill, and then starts writing.

May 24, Year 12 

_It has made a promise that I will clean up the hangout, as an apology for what happened yesterday. I still have to get payback for what they did to me at the school. So now, the "Struggle Tournament" opens today, and I still have my two struggles. But that boy in my dream, why does he keep appearing?_

_Any way, if my dad caught you, and he reads this, I'm in big trouble. So let's keep this a secret between you and me. But I had the most feeling, that someone is watching me._

Day 4

It's been a while since J-kacx never been to a Struggle Tournament. School decided to close a little, and everyone is running straight to the Sandlot. One found told J-kacx to hurry straight to the Sandlot, and quick. He ran straight he couldn't miss the tournament.

All of the people are waiting for the announcement to come. One man spoke, "Settle down everyone. This is come to a close that we're about to bring you the Tournament of Struggle! Are you all ready? Let the Struggle tournament begin!"

Everyone cheered, however, J-kacx looks a Dillon about what happened yesterday.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the man from the Accessories shop announced, "We bring you four challengers to the Struggle Tournament! A man from the under ground who'll always defend the city, 'Seifer!' The next one near Seifer came this far, and will do his best, 'Vivi!'"

Who ever knew that everyone would cheer for both of them, Seifer is still a mean bully that bullied J-kacx, and Vivi is small with wizard clothes.

"Next, we have Dillon, the leader of the team that has a lot of spirit." The Accessory shop owner continued, "And last, who is happened to be my favorite customer, J-kacx." Everyone cheered for Dillon and J-kacx.

All four of them talk to the owner of the Tournament, and the owner tells them the rules of the came. They start of with 100 Orbs. Whoever gets the most orbs before the opponent does, wins the game. To get the orbs, use a Struggle to damage the opponent, and make the opponent drop its orbs. But watch out for the opponent's movement.

"Alright everyone!" The owner said, "We have two contestants that will being the first match." Two boys get on the arena, and ready to battle. One is Dillon, a boy with army pants, white shirt, and yellow hair. And the other has long white hair, clothes of a pre-teen, and a scar on his right eye, and a green marks on his checks. The owner gives both of them their Struggle weapons and said, "Now I want a clean match. Make this a fair match." He leaves, leaving two boys ready for the match.

"Hey? Focus!" Dillon shouted at J-kacx. It got J-kacx to snap out of it.

"Hey, I'm sorry about yesterday." Said J-kacx.

"What?" Dillon said, "You're still worried about yesterday? Come on, let it go."

Both of them got into their position, and ready to fight, the announcer shouted, "Let's Struggle!"

Dillon swung his weapon at J-kacx, but J-kacx blocked it with his two Struggles. Lucky the rules say; "You can use a long Struggle, two Struggles, or a double Struggle". Because Dillon has a long Struggle he wants to try. J-kacx attacks where Dillon's weak spot is making him drop his orbs, and quickly grabs some orbs. Dillon got out of the way, and quickly attacks. But then J-kacx dodged the attack.

"Come on, Dillon!" Toby shouted, "No wait…come on J-kacx!"

"Fight hard!" Kati shouted.

Dillon tried to counter the attacks, but J-kacx always comes up top. J-kacx throws one of his Struggles towards Dillon, giving everyone a surprised.

"No way!" Dillon said, "Can he do that!"

And then the Struggle hit Dillon right in a bulls-eye, and knocks out Dillon and all his orbs.

"No! This cannot be!" Dillon shouted.

"I can't believe it!" The announcer announced, and he raised J-kacx's left hand, "The winner goes to J-kacx!" Everyone cheered at J-kacx. "Not even friendship can stop him. But that was a surprise that he can throw his weapon towards the opponent."

J-kacx takes his weapon, and checks to see if Dillon is okay. "Dillon?"

"Ow!" Dillon said, and he gets back up, "That really hurt. I least I've tried, but I can't believe I lost."

"Come on, cheer up," J-kacx said, "We'll cheer you up some way."

"Yeah…" Dillon said, and then he tries to give J-kacx a hair-nuggy. The next round is between Seifer and Vivi.

"Out of the way, losers!" Seifer pushed Dillon and J-kacx out of the way. He has a Long Struggle. J-kacx and Dillon left the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," the announcer announced, "We bring you between Seifer and Vivi! You two ready?"

These two got into a battle, but although Vivi strike first.

"How weird?" J-kacx said.

"What's up?" Toby asks.

"How did Vivi get so…tough?" J-kacx asks.

Vivi tried to dodge the attacks, but Seifer got the best out of him, and Vivi dropped one orb. "You're mine!" Seifer yelled, quickly gets to the orb. And then, all of the sudden, Vivi came out of nowhere and counters back at Seifer, making him knocked out. "UGH!"

It got everyone gasping. "Uh…Uh, I don't know what to say." The announcer was surprised that Seifer was knocked, losing a lot of his orbs. "But I guess, Vivi won the match." Vivi left the arena, leaving Seifer knocked out.

"That." J-kacx said, "How did Vivi do that?"

"That's no Vivi." Said a person. J-kacx, Dillon, Toby, and Kati saw Seifer but on his feet. He said to J-kacx, "Thrash 'im."

Seifer and two of his gang go back to the other side. J-kacx stares at Vivi, wonder what's with him.

Now J-kacx and Vivi got back on the arena, ready to battle. The announcer gets on stage, to give both of them two Struggles instead of one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we're in the final round," The announcer said, "The moment you've been waiting: J-kacx versus Vivi!"

Everyone cheered. The announcer leaves, and ready to let J-kacx fight Vivi.

Vivi strikes first, but J-kacx blocks. Vivi tries again; J-kacx gets underneath Vivi, and then attacks behind. Vivi was knocked back, leaving J-kacx to pick some of the Orbs. It seems that Vivi is wide-open, J-kacx charges, when all of the sudden, time froze again. It happened just like yesterday. Vivi is still moving, and so does J-kacx.

He looks at Vivi confused, and then more fiends with silver coat with a symbol on his head, but all three of them. "Again?" His Struggle turned into a sword again. "Again…" He's ready to fight.

J-kacx attacks one of them, and the other two backed away. One of them got slashed three times, and disappeared. He goes after the two, and slashes them. Two of them try to get away, but one of them got caught. That leads to the last thing. J-kacx gets in front of that thing, and then attacks. Now there's no enemies left.

J-kacx wonders why time didn't return back to normal. He hears clapping, and found a guy in a black cloak.

"Well done, Omega." The cloaked person said, "That was very brave of you to use the 'Empire Sword'."

"Empire Sword?" J-kacx asks, staring at the cloaked person) "Omega?"

"What?" The cloaked person said, "You don't remember? You don't even remember me? Omega, it's me, 'Nova', they guy you befriend with? The element of fire?" He revealed himself, red hair, and a little pale face.

J-kacx had enough, and throws the sword away, and yells at Nova, "What's going on here! Why are you calling me, Omega!"

He then felt his hand, and the Empire Sword went back to J-kacx's right hand.

"Omega," Nova said, "Warlord Number Seven. Omega, you're the top Warlord that has ever existed."

J-kacx is ticked off; wanting to fight Nova, "Tell me now!"

J-kacx and Nova are ready to fight against each other. Nova pulled out two of his weapons that looks like a circle with spikes on the outer rim, and handles. J-kacx attacks valiantly, like a mad demon. Nova vanishes, getting J-kacx surprised.

"Too slow." Nova strikes J-kacx on the back. It really got J-kacx burned on his back. "I thought you were better then I am."

J-kacx got back up, and tries again.

"Again?" Nova asks, "I guess you'll never learn." His weapons turned into fire, and ready to strike. J-kacx quickly dodged those things, and goes after Nova, he strikes him.

"Tell me now!" J-kacx shouted, "Tell me now!"

Nova is taking a lot of scratches from all those slashes J-kacx is going. He's like a mad man that wants revenge on someone by slashing him. Until then, Nova is on the ground, ready to give up. J-kacx is tired from all those slashing.

"Ha, ha," Nova laughed, "That's the Omega I remembered." And then Nova vanished, and time went back to normal. Now J-kacx looks around, looking at the people cheering, and found Vivi knocked out.

"I don't get what happened," the announcer announced, "I guess Vivi is out. So that means J-kacx advanced!"

"What?" Vivi woke, confused, "What happened? Did I miss something?"

"You were knocked out." J-kacx said to Vivi, "You may have lost, but you put up a real fight."

"Really?" Vivi asks, and he leaves the arena.

So now, J-kacx has one last round with Seitzer, the last opponent J-kacx must battled. The announcer announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, J-kacx, my favorite customer has reached to the finally battle between him and our undefeatable champ, Seitzer. If he wins, he will also clam 'Champion of the Struggle'. But if he loses, he'll just take the trophy home instead." Seitzer looks like an adult, handsome with his white cape, purple suit, and white shoes.

J-kacx and Seitzer came to the arena, got their Struggle, and ready to fight.

"Hey, J-kocx," Seitzer said with a plan. It got J-kacx's attention. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" J-kacx asks.

"If you throw the match to me, then I'll make your day wild you can think of. What do you say?"

J-kacx thought of it. No longer being a bullied around, able to become the Monk he wanted, and will have a great day. But become a disgrace to the tournament by him, he said to Seitzer, "Yeah right! I won't let you!"

"It seems that J-kacx is ready to fight!" The announcer announced.

"Fine, be that way." Seitzer said, "But a big mistake."

Seitzer makes the first attack, but J-kacx counters with his two Struggles by block, and then strike. Seitzer drops some of his orbs, and J-kacx collects a lot of orbs. It seems that Seitzer doesn't stand a chance. He tries again, but defends himself. J-kacx gets behind, and then attacks. Seitzer counters, but misses. J-kacx attacks again, and then collects a lot of the orbs. Seitzer is almost out of orbs, and keeps trying to counter every time, but keeps failing.

"I don't get it." Seitzer wonders, "How does he keep doing this? He's not normal." Until then, J-kacx finishes Seitzer, and takes his last orb. "I'm not supposed to lose!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen, J-kacx becomes the Champion of the Struggle Tournament! Everyone, give a hand to J-kacx!" The announcer announced. J-kacx is holding the Champion's belt, and it seems that Seitzer really hates being a sour loser. He was about to leave and say something, but then…

"J-kacx! You won!" Dillon shouted, he, Toby, and Kati rushed straight to J-kacx, to congratulate him. Seitzer then left the arena, like he lost the battle.

J-kacx returned home, along with his Trophy. "Dad!" He called, "I'm home! I've bring honor, and won the tournament. Now will I become the Monk?" He found his father, at his room. "Father?" He wonders.

The Monk was not very happy, and read his Journal. J-kacx was shocked out his father reading his private journal. "Keeping a secret with your silly Journal. Do you know how many rules you've broken?" J-kacx was scared. He throws his journal at his own son and yelled, "A lot! You've broken the Monk Rules!"

"But father…" J-kacx yelled, catches his Journal.

"Don't, but father, me! J-kacx, you are not allowed to have friends! You're not allowed to have fun! And you're not allowed to have some fun!"

"Father…why?"

"Don't father me! You've disappointed me! You should be a shame to yourself! Disgracing the Monk orders!"

"Father! How could you!" He takes his trophy, and his journal, and runs away from the Monk home. J-kacx disappeared, running away from home. The Monk is very angry at him.

"I have no son!" The Monk shouted.

J-kacx is sitting all alone inside the hangout. From all that yelling, he seems to want to head home, but getting kicked out by his own house. All he ever wanted was to be all-alone. So now, he has no choice but to have no family, and no home. But he wonders, those clues Nova said to him, and the girl with the white dress called him, "Omega". He sleeps on a couch until dawn.

Restoration at 64

"So that's it," Eggman said, back into the lab again. "That's how Omega disobeyed a rule over the Monk Law."

"I knew he was trouble." The Monk said, angry, "He always care about is that silly journal of his."

"But," Eggman asks, "Aren't you a bit rough on the boy?"

"He needs to learn his lesson." The Monk demanded, "Put in another Memory."

"Yes sit!" Eggman said, and he placed another brown hair on the capsule, and it took the hair away, leading to the next Memory.


	5. Chapter 5

Another dreams appears out of J-kacx when he was sleeping, but something that has to do with traveling around the whole world. Lucky the boy with brown hair and an orange rat hears all about this stuff.

"Do you know what the three regions are called?" The girl asks.

"What's it called?" The boy with brown hair asks.

She said, "Galleon Island. It's our home when the Danto, Crystal, and Orre were born after Galleon Island disappeared."

She explains the boy with brown hair and a red cap about the whole region.

"There are so many places to visit." She said, "Even since I have become the summoner, it is my duty to be a White Mage, and take down Akoo ounce and for all. But however, I am very lucky to have you as my guardian, big brother."

"I am glad to be your guardian, Erika." The boy said. "But how are going to stop Akoo from destroying the whole world?"

"If Akoo gets his hands on the Black Materia", a man said, "then we're all doom."

"Mewtwo, what does the Black Materia do?" Ask the boy.

The genetic pok'emon explains, "Jack, listen: The Black Materia is the most dangerous Materia that destroyed Galleon Island, ounce. We almost lost Galleon Island, until all three regions became born. The only Materia, Zucion, used to stop the Black Materia is a Pale Green Materia.

"With it, Akoo has no chance destroying the earth. The Black Materia gives the user to summon Meteor. We must make sure Akoo doesn't use the Black Materia, or we're done for! As long as we separate the Black Materia from Akoo, we're okay. But we must find the Pale Green Materia before Akoo finds the Black Materia."

J-kacx wakes up, and said, "…The Black? Materia? Galleon Island was destroyed before?" He pulls out his journal, and starts writing something.

_May 25, Year 12._

_Galleon Island? Black Materia? Pale Green? Man, my dream keeps getting weirder and weirder every time for the past five days. I'm use to it. But that doesn't explain why the boy with brown hair, red cap, and wearing something like light-blue shirt, orange vest, blue shoulder pads, blue gloves, a belt, red pants, and green shoes. The thing is that the boy I have finally remembered in my dream is really Jack Davis. I have no idea why I have dreamt about him._

_When I was about to write something about what happened at the Struggle Tournament, I won. I have defeated three challengers, and I feel about defeating Dillon. He feels better when we went to get Sea-Salty Ice Cream. But after the tournament, my father discovered you, and the secret is revealed. So I've packed up my things, and ran away from home. So now, I have to live here in the hangout until I'm old enough to move out._

_If I keep seeing Jack in my dream, then I don't know what I'll do. My only choice is what will happen if I die my hair from white to brown? I'm ganna give that a try, dying my hair from white to light brown. This day is getting weirder and weirder._

Day 5

Dillon, Toby, and Kati appeared inside the hangout, and noticing why is J-kacx inside?

"Huh? J-kacx?" Dillon wonders, "What are you doing inside?"

"Well, my father kicked me out of the house," J-kacx said, "Because I broke a law of being a Monk. So now, you won't mind if I stay here. I have no home now."

"Well," Dillon thinks, "I don't know."

"And why do you have a towel around your hair?" Toby asks.

J-kacx then removed the towel from his head, and reveals a light brown hair. Dillon, Toby, and Kati are surprised.

"So that's it." Dillon said, "You died your hair, brown. Why didn't we think of that?"

So now, the whole gang decided to buy some Sea-Salty Ice Cream. What happens next is that School is about to be over, and the whole gang needs to plan a vacation. But J-kacx is thinking if he'll never come back to the real world.

"So," Toby said, "the whole time is going crazy about rumors all over Sunset Town. You see the rumor is about the stairs of mysteries."

"What's so special about it?" Dillon said.

"You see," Toby explained, "No matter what happens, the stairs keep going up and down. And no one knows about how many steps did it take for going up and down."

"That's new." Kati said.

"And there's more." Toby continued, "Around Sunset Town, they say that there are so many rumors, they decided to call it, 'The Seven Wonders'."

"Then let's go around town and find them." Dillon decided.

"Wouldn't it be best to split up?" Kati suggested.

"Great idea." Dillon replied. "Okay, I'll take Kati. And Toby, you go with J-kacx."

"Are you sure?" J-kacx wonders, "Because you and I are a team?"

"Nah, you can handle it." Dillon said, "And second, let's head to the train station.

J-kacx and the others got inside the train, just to see what's going on around Sunset Town. Dillon, Toby, and Kati wondered if they could have the crystal balls J-kacx had won at the tournament. J-kacx pulled out all three, and gives each of them a crystal ball. Only seven colors of the crystal ball: Blue, Green, White, Light Blue, Yellow, Red, and Black. Dillon has the red, Toby with green, and Kati with yellow. J-kacx still had his favorite crystal ball, "Black". All four of them shine their crystal balls towards the sunset, and the train stopped at the next station.

"Who ever gets all the rumors, wins!" Dillon shouted, and he dashed out of the station, and leaving Kati to go with Dillon. Toby and J-kacx got out of the station, and found the gray staircase.

"So," J-kacx wonders, "This is the staircase that goes up and down?"

"That's it." Toby replied. "Rui was the one that counted, but no mater how many times he counted, he would say, 'Every time I count the stairs, they look the same!' Ha, ha, ha, ha."

"That was silly for Rui to do that." J-kacx said, "I guess that's one." J-kacx and Toby head down the stairs, and found the next town. "Listen, Toby, I'll go look round to find some rumors." J-kacx heads to his left through the arch, and goes right and then left.

J-kacx only found a dead end up ahead, he exams it when, a ball came out of the wall like magic. He follows the ball, and then looks at the wall again. And then more balls came out of the ball, trying to get rid of J-kacx. When it tries to get J-kacx, he dodges it, but more balls keep coming. He reached to the wall, and touch the wall.

Toby appeared near the dead end, when a ball passes Toby. "Whoa!" He then notices J-kacx appears and said, "Was that you throwing balls over there?"

"Not really," J-kacx said to Toby, "when I checked out the wall, these round spheres came out like magic."

"Then that's number two." Toby said.

Now at the tunnel, J-kacx decides to go through the tunnel by himself without Toby. When he reaches to an area, he discovered whose inside, non-other then a small guy with wizard robe, hat, and only two yellow eyes.

"Vivi?" J-kacx wonders. He went to check out Vivi, and what he discovers is that Vivi pulls out his struggle. But not one Vivi, two Vivis, or worse, three of them, J-kacx pull out his struggle, and now the battle beings.

One of the Vivis tries to attack, but J-kacx got underneath and then attacked. It seems that when one is defeated, it disappears. But J-kacx doesn't realize that there's more coming. The Vivi clones will dodge, and then attack ounce. J-kacx avoids two of them, but one got him (Ouch). Now J-kacx pulls out another struggle, and performs a counter attack on two Vivis, and then attacks. Two Vivis are gone, and two more appear. Now things got ugly when one tries, and then the next. Only the second one attacked J-kacx at the face.

J-kacx is angry now, and then goes rampage on all three Vivis. Three Vivis are gone, and three more appeared. No matter how much J-kacx keeps attacking, more Vivis keep coming, and when it comes down to the last one, all of them are gone. J-kacx was exhausted from all the attack he's done. Until then, one real Vivi appeared from the tunnel, and looks at J-kacx confused.

"J-kacx?" Vivi said, and pulls out a struggle, wondering, said, "Was that you? I heard a strange sound coming from this tunnel."

J-kacx looks a Vivi and said, "Vivi, I just saw many of you."

"Really?" Vivi wondered, "I was here?"

"Yeah, you were."

"Then, I better head home." Vivi decided to head out of the tunnel, and then Toby appears, wondering what's going on.

"J-kacx?" Toby asks, "Was that Vivi I heard?"

J-kacx explains to Toby, "Toby, listen; there were Vivis everywhere, and those Vivis had struggles. I had to fight them with two of my struggles."

"Then that explains number three." Toby said. And then Vivi turned into Dusk; those silver fiends again, and wonder off.

Back outside, and J-kacx decided to go look for the next rumor. They said that a rumor is about a doppelganger at the waterfall. When J-kacx went to check it out, he found the waterfall, when…he was surprised he saw his own reflection came out of the waterfall! His reflection turned into darkness, and pulled out two struggles at J-kacx. J-kacx pulled out two of his own struggles, and ready to fight.

The shadow attacks head one, but J-kacx went behind the shadow, and then attacks. Next, the shadow gets behind to avoid the attack. He attacks, and J-kacx defends with his two struggles. But J-kacx doesn't realize that one was about to strike, and the other is about to attack. Both J-kacx and the shadow keep attacking each other until one is down for the count.

Toby arrived, and found J-kacx on the ground. "J-kacx!" He shouted, and gives J-kacx a hand. "What happened?" J-kacx got up, but looks around to see if there's around shadow around. Both of them look at the waterfall, and behind the waterfall is a mirror.

"Shadow!" J-kacx shouted.

"Relax," Toby said, "It's just a mirror. This must be rumor number four. I guess when people look at the mirror, they must of think it must be another them."

"Then the next rumor must be somewhere else." J-kacx wonders, and he dashed off to the left, heading somewhere up at Sunset Hill.

At Sunset Hill, J-kacx walk straight up the hill, and only found in the center was just a bag. He had something going on about that bag. When he gets near it, the bag moved. It really made J-kacx jump on the bag, hanging on. But he notices that the bag moved out and heading towards the trashcan. J-kacx makes the bag jump, and it jumped over the trashcan. Here comes then next one, and J-kacx forced it to jump, and the bag jumped over the trashcan again. This is the last one, J-kacx got the bag to jump, and the bag jumped over the trashcan.

But now, the bad is not moving, because it ran out of stamina. Toby appeared again, worried to see if J-kacx will get hurt again. When he appeared, J-kacx unwrapped the bag, and only found a dog.

"…That's it?" Toby asks, "This is the 'Animated Bag?'"

"Not really." J-kacx replied, "The dog was inside the bag the whole time."

"Then that explains number five, the dog was trapped inside the bag, just to make the bag come to life."

The left J-kacx and Toby, but then turns into Dusk.

J-kacx and Toby got to see the rumors around the town, Dillon and Kati came just in time that they've discover another rumor. But however, J-kacx was wondering how did this happen to him instead of the others?

"Well, we found it." Dillon said.

"Good job," Toby said, "And I guess this is about the 'Ghost Train'?"

"Yeah," Kati said, "over at 'Sunset Hill'."

"Great," Toby said, "Let's go."

All four of them left straight to Sunset Hill. However, Toby wants to explain this to everybody about the 'Ghost Train'. They've reach to the top of Sunset Hill, watching on the train tracks to see if there's the 'Ghost Train'.

"A Ghost Train that frightens people." Toby explains, "No conductor, no passengers, no return."

"Well, well, well." Said a voice. It got the others attention. It's only that mean bully from the sandlot, a black hat, no shirt, a jacket, blue pants, and kick boxer shoes. "Look at this, it seems that you've decided to be friends with champion."

"Can it, Seifer!" Dillon shouted, "No one likes a sour loser!"

"And what brings you here? Wanting to look for rumors?" Seifer taunted.

"Do you want to lose again, Seifer?" J-kacx shouted, "Because I whoop you before, and I can do it again."

Seifer laughs at J-kacx, and said, "Don't make me laugh." He leaves.

J-kacx walks back to the rail, and found something, he shouted, "Look!" It got the others attention. On the rail is a red train not like the other brown trains. "No conductor, and no passengers! That must be the Ghost Train!" He dashed up ahead just to go see the Ghost Train.

He arrived at the train station, and found the red train coming to the train station. Now it got J-kacx excited to see what's inside the Ghost Train. He took a deep breath, and opens the door.

"J-kacx!" Dillon shouted. J-kacx notices Dillon, Toby, and Kati coming.

"Hey guys, "J-kacx said, "Came to watch?"

"J-kacx, don't go inside." Dillon said. But J-kacx was ready to board the train. He was about to go in, when Dillon pulls J-kacx back. "I said don't go it!"

J-kacx broke free, looks at Dillon and shouted, "What's your problem!" When J-kacx looks at the train, he notices the red train is gone. And then the brown train came in.

"Ounce upon a time," Dillon said, upset, "there were rumors that were never true. The End!"

"Well, that was no fun." Toby said, "Rumor number six was boring, along with the rest of the other rumors."

They're back at Sunset Town, but the gang doesn't like the rumors. But J-kacx still wants to know about the last rumor.

"But what about the last rumor?" J-kacx asks.

"Forget the last rumor!" Dillon shouted. "This rumor stuff is getting boring as ever."

"Dillon." J-kacx said."

"If you want to look for the last rumor," Dillon said, "Go without me!" He leaves back straight to the hangout.

"Toby!" J-kacx said to Toby, "You've got to tell about the last rumor!"

"Uh," Toby was nerves, "About that…Well…"

"Now!" J-kacx shouted.

"Alright, alright." Toby said, and he explains to J-kacx. "It's over at the Old Mansion." And then J-kacx took off straight to the Old Mansion.

When he arrived at the Old Mansion, he stares at the Old Mansion, and found the gates that are locked up. But however, it seems that J-kacx had packed his things, and ready to live there.

"Going to live there?" Toby wonders. J-kacx notices. "They say that a rumor about the Old Mansion. Inside the Mansion is that Silver Puppy you've been friends with. But there's also a mean old butler that won't let anyone in, and they say, there's a girl inside. No one has ever seen a girl inside before."

"We'll see about that." J-kacx enters through the locked gate, and walks straight to the Old Mansion.

"Hey!" Toby called, "You won't make it! Get back here!"

J-kacx was brave ever since he fought against Seitzer and Seifer. "Toby, you better get going. I'll better handle this myself." He knocks the door, waiting to see if someone is inside. As for Toby, he ran straight back to the hangout to warn Dillon and Kati.

The door, and a black figure came out. He stares at J-kacx, wondering who he is.

"Um, hello." J-kacx said, a little scared.

"The girl has sought you." The butler said, "Would you like to join us?" J-kacx nod, and the butler said, "Please, come on in."

J-kacx lets himself in. The whole place was just like a big house, like a Foyer. When J-kacx is looking at the butler, he seems to be okay.

"So, Omega," the butler said, have you come to your senses that you're name is really name Omega?"

"Why does it have to be, Omega?" J-kacx asks.

"We can't tell you that, "the butler said, "But she will explain everything. She's at the dining room, waiting for you to come.

They're at the dinner, and what's at the very end is the same girl that wants to meet J-kacx. He decided to have a seat, and found his little friend, the silver puppy.

"Hey, girl," J-kacx said, "This is where you live."

"Indeed." Said the girl. J-kacx and the silver puppy are looking at her while the butler is cooking dinner. "I told you we meet again."

"But, who are you?" J-kacx asks. "And why did you call me, Omega?"

"Because," she said, "Omega was supposed to be your real name. You were not supposed to exist. But I promise you won't disappear."

"Wait," J-kacx interrupted, "Why would I disappear? If you mean I'm not suppose to exist, then I will disappear."

"Omega," she said, "You won't disappear. You'll be whole. But however, there is a boy you must be with right now. But first, eat."

Restoration at 80

Back to the room where Eggman and the Monk are, and the thing is that they're still figuring about what's about Omega. However, the thing is that the Restoration is about to become 100 soon.

"That's it, Rebeka". The monk said, "She will be Omega pretty soon."

"But, Monk," Eggman said, "He must hurry. The Galleon Tournament will start soon. And Omega must be mine, now!"

"Remember, patience is very important. You must have patience." The Monk said.


	6. Chapter 6

Back inside Omega's Dream, it seems that they're at the Galleon Coliseum, but all bright colors.

"Jack? This is the Coliseum?" Ask Amy.

"This is the place." Said Jack, "This is the only one from all three regions; Danto, Crystal, and Orre."

"Alright! I get to take out everyone!" Said Joey, "This is going to be an easy match."

"That's my Joey!" Said Raye.

"Ah, Raye." Said Joey, blushed.

"You know Jack, it has been a while since we came to the Coliseum." Said Erika, "But will you be able to win the match?"

"I will win." Said Jack, "Without a doubt, that I won't lose! I promise I will win the match, no matter what! Believe it!"

There are some of the other memories about Jack, and all of his dueling against his contenders. Each and every one of the opponents lost to Jack, and some had a draw against him.

"This is the time that I will shine, I will make sure that I will win the tournament."

"Please, come back alive." Said the girl with red hair, "You must win the tournament, make sure you win and save the world from darkness."

"Grace." Said Jack, wrapping his arms around Grace gently, "I won't lose. I'll never lose."

"What's wrong? That the best you can do?" Ask a voice, Jack's rival, Peter. During the tournament, it was Seymour Guado that looks like Peter, but only as an evil clone. "Come on, Loser, I like you to do better, because you'll die into the darkness and become the one with darkness!"

"Wrong!" Jack shouted, playing his dueling card, "It may be the darkness, but let me remind you this: You've been in the darkness too long, maybe you need to put some light in it!" A flash of light shot on Seymour's eyes while he's covering them like he's in pain.

"Agh! The Light! It burns!" Seymour shouted, blinding himself.

"This is it!" Said Jack, "Finish him now!"

J-kacx has woken up but a little ill. He got out of the bed, its like his body is turning into that boy in his dream; brown hair, green shoes, green eyes, Metagross T-shirt, red long jeans, orange jacket, green gloves, and blue shoulder pads.

"What a weird dream." Said J-kacx, feeling a little better, "I wonder. Is he really…Jack? Jack Davis and…Raichu. They were at the Coliseum and…defeated that evil guy." A silver puppy appeared all happy at J-kacx, it barked softly. "Oh, hello there little guy." He said to the puppy, "…It's so weird. Am I really Omega? Will is disappear, or become whole?"

He gets out of the Mansion and decided to head back to the gang. Back inside the hangout, Dillon, Toby, and Kati are still talking. J-kacx and the silver puppy came inside the Hangout.

"Hey guys." Said J-kacx, "This is so weird. At first, my journal is missing, and I came here to stop by if you have. If you would let me see if-" He tries to pat on Dillon's shoulder, until J-kacx's hand went right through Dillon, he was shocked, "What!"

Dillon, Toby, and Kati left, passing through J-kacx and the silver puppy like they're ghosts. He was wondering, _"What's going on?" _He thought, _"Am I a ghost? Am I disappearing?"_

He runs back outside, and found out that everything had frozen. What is going on with the space-time continuum? And then he turns around looking at the guy with red spiky hair, green eyes, and wearing a black cloak.

"Well, well, well." He said, "Long time no see, Omega. Had a nice nap?"

J-kacx thinks and said to him, "Nova, right? You are really the Sixth Warlord of Fire."

Nova was surprised and said to J-kacx, "! Y-you remembered! Oh, this is so great! I can't wait to tell Silver Eye, or Bruno. No wait! Star wants to hear about this, or was it Ju-Ling. Blitzkrieg has to hear about this!" But he thinks and said, "But just to be sure. Who are you other then your name?"

"Uh, Omega." Said J-kacx.

"Good." Said Nova, thinking of a next question, "Okay, what is your Warlord Job?"

"Well, my job as a Warlord is to take away Mystic and take down those who have Mystic." Said Omega.

"That's it! Who am I and what Warlord am I?"

"You're Nova. You're the Sixth Warlord of the Sun. Fire."

"Correct! Who's your girlfriend?"

"What?" J-kacx was very confused about that one.

"Just kidding. I got it! Whose our number one Warlord?" J-kacx had no idea about that one, until Nova pulled out his two circles with spikes, "Not answering, huh? Alright, I can take it."

Now J-kacx was aware that there are silver fiends appearing. The silver puppy was in this too but can't fight. J-kacx's hand felt something funny and what appeared is a sword, the Empire Sword again. He poses like he's ready to fight, and then the fiends start to attack.

One fiend tries to attack, but J-kacx jumps and then attacks behind. A three slashing attack, and then the next attacks J-kacx on the side.

"Agh! That was a dirty trick!" Said J-kacx in pain, "But I'm not down yet!"

He attacks the one that attacked him, and he keeps going. The silver puppy was hiding behind the garbage can watching the fight, while J-kacx continues the fight. One slash on the left, one slash on the right, and then one slash on the left again. J-kacx took out the first fiend and continues to fight against the second fiend.

"Omega, I have to say." Said Nova, watching the fight, "You're more impressive then I expected."

J-kacx finished the last fiend and looks at Nova in the eyes. Nova still has his weapons out ready to fight. They're staring each other down, but J-kacx was more confused about Nova. Nova is not moving, he's frozen, not like ice but like frozen like that. J-kacx checked to see if Nova can move again, but no luck.

"What the? Nova?" Ask J-kacx.

"Omega!" A voice shouted, and both J-kacx and the silver puppy were surprised to hear a voice. "Head to the Mansion! Now!" J-kacx takes the silver puppy with him and leaving Nova behind, making a run for it straight to the Old Mansion he came from before.

"Hey!" Nova shouted, moving again, "Why can't you just let me have some fun?"

J-kacx continues to run straight to the Mansion, but everywhere he goes, it's like you're a ghost and nobody can see, touch, or hear you. And when tried to touch his friends, he fazes through a person. But they still can't see fiends, and J-kacx continues the fight them, and that's not a good thing.

"Ah, give me a break." Said J-kacx, fighting his way through the fiends. "Don't we get enough of you?"

By running through the hole and continues to run through the forest, there are more fiends around every time J-kacx and the silver puppy runs. They've reached to the gate, but the gate is locked up, and more fiends keep coming.

"Dang." Said J-kacx, and then he calls, "Butler! Girl! Help! We're still outside!" The silver puppy barks all the way to try and get their attention, but nothing happens. He turns around and notices the Fiends are still coming. He points sword at the gate, and thrust it on the lock. "Open! You stupid gate!" Click, what do you know, the gate opens, and then both J-kacx and the silver puppy runs inside the Mansion.

They enter inside the Mansion Lobby; J-kacx closed the door quickly but looks around. It looks like the Mansion is all very old, but it was attacked. The silver puppy runs up the stairs hurrying to her room.

"Wait up!" Omega shouted, following the silver puppy. He opens the door and ends up at…her room. But the whole room is all white; the reason is because this is the "White Room." "Anyone there?" He asks, looking around, "Hello?"

"Hello indeed." Said a voice, J-kacx looks at her.

"You again." Said J-kacx, taking a seat, "But what's going on? Why can't the people see me, touch me, or hear me? What am I? A ghost?"

"Omega." Said the girl, "You're a 'Nobody'. You are made by the person who tried to become a heartless, but back to normal. But the truth is, that you're not suppose to exist."

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying is this; you're a 'Nobody'. You're not supposed to exist."

"But what about you?"

"…I'm a witch. My name is 'Rebeka'. I know you'll disappear, but I promise you. You'll be whole."

Until he body started to turn into data and then escapes.

"No! Rebeka!" J-kacx shouted, "I want to know more of why am I called Omega!"

"That's enough!" A voice shouted, and then a figure appeared with Rebeka.

"Rebeka! You let her go!"

"I can't do that." Said the figure in a red cloak, "But I'm sure you'll need something else."

"Please! I still promise that you'll be whole!" Rebeka shouted, "We'll meet again! I promise!" And then she disappears with the red cloak guy.

"Rebeka!" He heads out the door, and runs straight to where he saw the library. The silver puppy follows J-kacx, and then the both of them enter inside the library. J-kacx runs to the table, and draws a symbol, running back to the door, and then it reveals a secret passage from the floor. Follows the staircase, and found more fiends.

"Sheesh! How many of these things are there?" He asks, until a red flame came out of nowhere, burning all of the fiends and Dusks. He follows to where the red flame comes from, and found out that is was the silver puppy blowing fire. "Whoa. What are you, friend?" All of the fiends took off, and then the silver puppy continues to follow J-kacx. J-kacx and the silver puppy enter the next room, and end up like a laboratory.

Inside is like a medium room with a computer, a thing that transport people, and on their left is a locked up door. J-kacx felt something hurting on his head, like memories coming out. He felt it, until he pulls out his Empire Sword and attacks the computer. With all of his rage, he destroys every machine around.

When the machine was destroyed, the door opens itself, and then both J-kacx and the silver puppy enter the next room. Now this room is large, enough size like a gym but a little smaller.

"Surprise, surprise!" A voice shouted, revealing fire, Nova appeared again. J-kacx pulls out his Empire out ready to fight.

"So, you've decided to fight me after all." Said Nova, "Let's see how tough you are." He still has his weapons out, and then the battle begins.

"Omega! Let's see what you got."

But then J-kacx pulled out…Another Weapon? It looks like a Katana, but called the Tessaiga.

"Two!"

J-kacx charges towards Nova and then attacks Nova head on, "Ha! Ya! MA! Nova is being attacked.

"Nice move, Omega!" Nova shouted, attacking back, but J-kacx blocks it quickly. "Impossible! He's faster!"

Now J-kacx attacks with a guard break, "Eat this!" Slash! "Tao! Ay!" Nova is damaged and scratched. Now Nova changes the whole battle.

"Now let's see what you're made of, Omega!" Nova shouted, vanished. The whole arena changed into fire, and then walls are like a firewall, J-kacx can't escape. "I got you!" He shouted charging towards J-kacx with a big thrust, but J-kacx sensed it coming and avoided the attack by jumping out of the way. "No way!"

J-kacx charges towards Nova, and then attacks, "Ha! Ya! Ya!" Nova has taken hits and slashed all over his body.

Nova gets behind the firewall again, "I got you!" And he charges, "Gotcha!" He came out of the firewall, but J-kacx grabs Nova quick, and then performs an X-Slash! Nova is down for the count, and then J-kacx attacks Nova down.

"Ha! Ya! MA!" J-kacx shouted, attacking Nova.

Nova is feeling a bit weak, but gets back up. Now he gets back behind the firewall again, but focuses behind J-kacx, "Can you dodge this?" He charges, but J-kacx sensed him; he turns around to avoid Nova, and then a Back Slash attack, slams Nova on the firewall.

Nova is down again; J-kacx attacks Nova again with his two swords. "Ha! Ya! Ya!" Nova felt even weaker and gets back up. He attacks J-kacx head on, but J-kacx can't block Nova's weapons. "No you don't!"

"Agh! Er! Ack!" But J-kacx doesn't give up, he continues to attack Nova head on with a Guard Break, "Take this!" Slash! And then he attacks Nova with his two swords, "Ya! Ma!"

Nova becomes defeated, and falls to his ground, "Well done, Omega. You did it."

The battle was over; Nova walks to a corner, but opens the door. "There you go," said Nova, "There's something you got to see. I'll be back at my world for now." And then he disappears through the portal. J-kacx had no idea what's going on. So he enters through the door along with his silver puppy and found a warp. He stands on it with the puppy, and then both J-kacx and the silver puppy warped.

Now the whole room is white again, J-kacx and the silver puppy appeared, but up ahead of them looks like a big capsule machine that's like a huge egg. They had no idea where they are or what is this place, until the red cloak figure appeared again.

"Ah, there you are." Said the red cloak figure.

"You again!" J-kacx shouted, "Where's Rebeka!"

"Sorry? Rebeka?" Ask the red cloak figure, "Don't worry, she's home. But that was a terrible mistake to break the computer. But you know what, maybe you should start concentrating on your goal.

"Stop! Talk!" J-kacx shouted, taking out his Empire Sword and charging at the red cloak figure. Until he fazes through him, the Empire Sword didn't touch him, "What?"

"I'm sorry." Said the red cloak figure, "I do apologize, this is a hologram made by data. But since you're in that anger, maybe you should share some of your anger, with your friend, Jack." And then the red cloak figure disappears, making the huge capsule open itself.

"Jack." Said J-kacx, noticing the person inside the huge capsule. A body of a brown hair boy with black gloves, an earring on his left ear, no red hat, black armor and pants, black shoes, and he's with his buddy, Raichu; the orange mouse. But these two are really asleep in the capsule machine. J-kacx smiles and said, "You're very lucky. Jack, Raichu, my summer vacation has begun.

_I had no idea that I would see him, the one that was in my dream. He was in the capsule machine all along, must be his sleep time. And he had his little friend along name Raichu. Jack, I don't know you can hear me, but please, save this world from eternal darkness. I will find you someday, and good luck saving the world._


End file.
